The appearance of colored fabrics, e.g., clothing, bedding, household fabrics like table linens is one of the areas of concern to consumers. Indeed, upon typical consumer's uses of the fabrics such as wearing, washing, rinsing and/or tumble-drying of fabrics, a loss in the fabric appearance, which is at least partly due to loss of color fidelity and color definition, is observed. Such a problem of color loss is even more acute in laundry treatment after multiwash cycles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a composition which provides improved color appearance of the laundered fabrics, especially after multiwash cycles.
The Applicant has now surprisingly found that the combination of a dye fixing agent and an amino-functional polymer overcomes the problem.